


隐蔽战场

by MaZhong



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:27:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23279347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaZhong/pseuds/MaZhong
Summary: 其实在AO3被屏蔽之后我已经找到其他地方存放这些内容了，但因为知道AO3这里可能真的还有人也会想看我写的东西，所以在这里也发布了一遍。
Relationships: Marcin "Jankos" Jankowski/Luka "PerkZ" Perković
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	隐蔽战场

**Author's Note:**

> 其实在AO3被屏蔽之后我已经找到其他地方存放这些内容了，但因为知道AO3这里可能真的还有人也会想看我写的东西，所以在这里也发布了一遍。

宴会里一半人穿着礼服，另一半人穿着军装。这是最近才兴起的风潮，军官们，尤其是年纪轻轻便战功赫赫的军官们，尤其喜欢如此。比起礼服，他们更愿意用象征荣誉的勋章装饰他们的制服，再用这一身行头来炫示自己的成就。就连宴会里的女士们，也被这些闪亮的勋章和挺括的制服吸引了注意，对那些前途无量的青年们和他们胸前的金属荣誉频抛媚眼，冷落了那些穿着礼服的绅士们。

Luka穿着一身礼服入场，他没有战功，只是社会上流人士里普通的一员，至少此夜，在这个晚会上，他身份如此。

大厅被温暖的黄色灯光照的通明辉煌，穿着礼服的淑女和她们的舞伴们在音乐声中翩翩起舞，这音乐来自大厅一隅的乐队。不打算体验罗曼蒂克，只想交集钻营的人遍布大厅的每个角落，三五成群地聚在一起，举着酒杯彼此交谈，或高谈阔论或窃窃私语，他们高贵的礼服和胸前的勋章是交易的底气和筹码。举止得体服务员穿行其中，为每个需要的人送去美酒。

Luka让自己尽可能自然低调地路过每一组类似的人，小心地搜寻着。他要找的人年轻煊赫，高调轻浮，这种人如果不是在舞池里勾搭异性，就该接受同性的溜须拍马，用自己的战功换取更多利益。但他走遍了整个大厅，却都没有找到那人的踪迹。

有人拍了拍Luka的肩：“你在找谁吗？”

从背后突如其来的接触和声音让Luka吓了一跳，他身体本能地绷紧了一秒，在转身时已经调整回了放松的状态，他带着笑意回答：“没有。怎么了？”他脸上的笑容分毫未减，心跳却不由自主地加快了起来，因为眼前的人，就是他找了半个晚上的Marcin Jankowski。

他是发现什么了吗？Luka警惕地思忖着，自己做了什么令人怀疑的事情了吗？难道是自己有目的地到处乱晃被他注意到了吗？

Marcin并没有回答，而是反问：“介意一起喝一杯吗？” 

虽然Marcin的主动让Luka警觉，但他的目标在给他一个接近的机会，他没理由拒绝，于是坐到了Marcin身边的高脚吧椅上。吧台附近仅寥寥几人，只有最嗜酒如命又不喜欢交际的人才会在这样的晚会中依然守在这种地方。他的资料里确实告诉他Marcin喜欢喝酒，但他没料到是这种程度的喜欢。因为他的资料上也告诉他这是个浮夸却善战的年轻人，他满以为在这个既庆功又誓师的晚会上，作为主角的Marcin应该在女士们崇拜的目光里与投怀送抱的佳人翩翩起舞，或者至少和其他男人一起研究如何利用战争追求更多功名利禄。他想错了。

Luka从Marcin手里接过酒，他注意到时不时有女性显然是故意地从他们身边路过。这是当然的，Marcin军服上缀饰的勋章足够吸引任何一位他想要接近的女士，更何况Marcin本人也称得上好看，深蓝色的军装将他浅色的皮肤衬托得足以令女性都感到嫉妒，浅金的头发和浅灰绿的眼睛让他看起来几乎带上了一份天真，歪戴的军帽更加强调了这一点。

“她们想邀请你。”Luka对穿着华服的美女们扬了扬下巴，“应该来说是，等你邀请。你为什么不去呢？” 

Marcin晃了晃手中的杯子当做回答，“你呢？你也没有去跳舞。”他把问题抛回给Luka。

“我不会跳舞。”Luka掩饰着，说完就后悔了，这个理由并不高明，上流绅士没有几个不会跳舞的，他应该说自己是喜欢喝酒，这样更合理一些。

但是Marcin看起来并没有疑心什么，他笑着摇头，“这可不行，穿着晚礼服出现在宴会上却不会跳舞可不行，你可以不喜欢，但你至少应该知道怎么做。”

Luka无奈地耸耸肩，喝了一口酒掩饰自己无话可说的失误。

“我可以教你，如果你愿意的话。”Marcin提议道。

好极了，Luka想，这正是他一直在找的，接近Marcin的机会，他没想到会这么顺利，Marcin就主动把他要的送进了他手里。

Marcin放下酒杯，微微弯腰，伸手对Luka做出邀请的样子，Luka努力忍住笑意，轻轻搭住递来的手，“我不跳女步。”他申明。

“那你得把手放在这里。”Marcin说着引导Luka把手放到正确的位置，后退一步让Luka好踏上正确的步伐。

Luka学得很快，这本就不难学，何况他也不是一窍不通，刚才的措辞只是临时推脱而已，没一会他们就和所有其他人一样融入进了舞池里。按身高来说Marcin并不适合跳女步，他比Luka高一些，Luka得微微抬头才能和他对视，这让他们的组合有些怪异，Marcin垂眸回视着Luka，浅灰绿的眼睛清澈温柔，他只是看着Luka，没有看向任何别处，反而逼得Luka移开了目光。

随着起舞的时间越来越长，他们之间的距离也被拉近了不少，最初礼节性的疏离被扔到了一边。Luka没有反抗，任由Marcin来做决定。作为军人，Marcin的手臂强壮有力，他搭着Luka肩膀的左臂用力拉近彼此，然后冒失地一步跨前，这让他们的大腿蹭到了一起。这绝不是跳舞时应有的技术和礼节，Marcin借着这个机会让自己的下身蹭到了Luka，Luka很确信这不是他的错觉，Marcin在挑逗他。

“嗯……抱歉。”Marcin并不诚恳地敷衍着，与其说是道歉，不如说是试探。

“不必道歉。”Luka主动凑到Marcin耳边轻声说，甚至主动蹭上了Marcin的腿。反正刚才那一触既分的一下早把他们都硬了的事实暴露了，Luka也没什么好再隐藏的。虽然被自己的目标吸引到起了反应是最不应该的事，但Luka认为这也是他最好的机会了。

他们像那些跳得足够尽兴的人一样离开舞池，在吧台边喝完了最后一杯酒，然后Marcin领着他上了楼。他就住在这间用来举行宴会的酒店里。酒店到处都是穿着军装站岗守卫的人，但Marcin光凭脸就能通行无阻——谁会不认识这位屡立战功势头正盛的年轻军官呢？欢宴后把新情人带回房间几乎是每一位军官都会做的，这成了所有人都默认的公序良俗，Luka就这么自然地跟着Marcin进了房间，一路上没有受到任何盘问。

Marcin关上门后就迫不及待地解开Luka的外套扔到一边，然后是皮带。裤子滑落下去后Luka顺势把这碍事的玩意蹬开；Marcin的手没有丝毫停留，已经解开了Luka衬衫领口的扣子，顺势伸了进去。他急切到了粗鲁的地步，Luka不得不推开他的手来减缓他的速度。倒不是Luka打算在上床这件事上玩点欲迎还拒的情趣，而是他不能就这样被Marcin发现他的秘密和目的——他的衬衫下面藏着枪，微型消音手枪，杀伤力不强，但近身刺杀足够。他本以为他可以劝说Marcin先去洗个澡，然后把手枪转移出来，等上完床之后再完成这个不得不进行的任务，但Marcin的冲动打乱了他的节奏。他不想这么早就被发现，他想要多一些的时间，即使不上床，即使任务最后依然要被完成，但他不想这么快就到这一步，他们才一起聊完天，跳完舞，喝完酒，他们还为彼此硬着——执行暗杀任务不应该把感情带进行动，这会影响判断，但人不可能没有感情，Luka知道自己已经被影响了，却还是不愿意这么早就面对一切，他只想争取到更多时间而已。

但推开Marcin也只多给了他一秒钟而已，Marcin的手又不屈不挠地伸了回来，根本没有停下来的意思，为了不给Luka更多反抗的机会，他的另一只手搂住Luka的腰把他按在自己身上，他们硬着的东西又贴到了一起，他俯下身压到Luka身上，把脸埋进Luka的脖子，然后往下慢慢蹭到肩膀和锁骨。Luka能感觉自己的心跳在变快，但他也很清醒自己已经没有别的选择了，如果必须如此，那他只能放弃一切缓慢的谋划，放弃一切其他的可能，提前完成任务，他装作无意地把右手背到身后，暗中握住了枪。他还没来得及动，握枪的手就被Marcin按住。

被发现了。这个念头在他脑子里如惊雷炸响，Luka觉得全身血液都凝固了，本能地想反击，但他正被Marin抱在怀里，军官有力的右臂把他箍在自己身前，而他背在身后的手无法发力，又被Marcin死死按住，他根本动弹不得。

几乎就在Marcin按住他手的瞬间，门猛然撞在墙上，发出嘭的一声巨响，震得Luka眩晕，四个穿着军装的人小跑进来，他们没打招呼就残暴地踢开了门，目的显而易见。Luka认命地闭起眼睛。

他感觉嘴唇上有柔软的触碰。在他讶异地睁开眼时，Marcin的唇离开了他，他吃惊地看着Marcin抬起头瞪了来人一眼，一言不发。

破门而入的人只扫了一眼就尴尬地在Marcin的注视下退了出去。随着关门声一起传来的还有一声明显不甘心的道歉。

Luka立刻就明白了怎么回事，他握枪的手还背在身后，被Marcin按着，再被他的身体挡住，没人看得见。而他们的动作和处境——他光着大腿，白衬衫上下的纽扣都被解开了，只留下唯一一颗苟延残喘着，让他身上最后一件衣服还能堪堪挂住；而Marcin俯身压在他身上，几乎能弄断他的腰，门被打开时还在贪婪地亲吻着他的嘴唇——至少看上去是如此，除了他们本人知道表象下的暗涌，其他人乍看之下一定会当成普通的上床前戏，

没有人会想在这种时候到Marcin面前搜身检查被脱成这样的Luka。

不速之客退出的同时Luka立刻就明白了，Marcin在救他。他不知道Marcin出于何种目的，也不知道Marcin最开始是从什么时候，什么细节发现了他的不对劲，但无论如何，Marcin确实救了他，而且绝不是巧合，甚至Marcin看起来急色地脱他的衣服也只是为了把他们之间的关系演得更像一些，暴露色欲作为弱点来打消别人对他们其他方面的怀疑。

这也就意味着Marcin不仅知道Luka的身份，而且知道有人会来查他们的房。Luka意识到他也许早就被发现了，且不仅是Marcin发现了他的破绽，还有其他人也怀疑上了他，而这一切Marcin尽收眼底，才会布置了这一出。

但他依然不明白Marcin为什么要这么做。

Marcin没有放开他的意思，尤其是他握枪的手。Luka扭了扭肩膀从Marcin已经不再刻意用力的怀抱里挣脱了出来，但他没动握着枪的手，以示和缓。

Marcin懂了他的态度，“你答应不开枪我就放开你。”

“你觉得在经历过刚才的事之后我还会对你开枪吗？”Luka反问。

“说不准。”Marcin摇摇头。

“我不会开枪的。”Luka允诺。Marcin遵守了他说的话，放开了Luka。他如此信任Luka的承诺，面对这样一个专门来杀他的刺客，他甚至没有再谨慎一点去禁锢Luka的双手。

Luka把枪放到了一边来表示自己的态度。他正要开口，Marcin抢先一步示意他噤声，然后凑到他耳边低声问：“你会叫床吗？”瞥到Luka震惊到说不出话的表情，他嘲弄地笑了笑，继续补充，“万一有人想听，我们应该让他们听个够。”Marcin说着瞥了眼房门，Luka明白过来，点了点头。

“你是打算就这么叫，还是……”

Marcin的话还没说完，Luka已经跪了下去，用嘴咬住拉链拉开，把Marcin早就硬了的那根东西解放出来，然后低头含住。

这刺激来得太突然，太猛烈，Marcin仰起头发出一声叹息。Luka有耐心地吞吐着Marcin的阴茎，从柔软敏感的前端一点一点往下含，用舌头濡湿柱身，直到把整根吞进嘴里。喉咙口被顶着的感觉并不舒服，但Marcin显然很享受这样的服务，他的手搅弄着Luka的头发，将他压向自己，好让自己进到更深一点的地方，甚至有节奏地往前递送，操着Luka温暖湿润的口腔。他时不时叹出的细碎呻吟像是敲打玻璃的雨，轻而密，挠得Luka从骨子里沁出一种搔不到的痒。Luka觉得自己的裤子又紧了几分，他几乎有些迫不及待了。他吞吐到自己嘴巴发酸才把那根东西吐出来，却还不老实地又用舌头去舔Marcin鼓胀的囊袋，把它们含到嘴里用玩弄。Marcin的大腿颤了一下后绷紧了，伴随而来的还有喉咙里吞咽的声音。

Luka的声音在Marcin听来像是伊甸园里引诱夏娃的毒蛇：“你是想要我的嘴，还是想要点更好的？”

这是个要命的问题。Marcin一言不发，把Luka扔到了床上，并且立刻发现了Luka给他的惊喜——他在口交那会自己做了扩张，这样他们就不用再忍受着涨到发硬的难受感觉做这些了。

Marcin没有浪费时间脱掉自己的衣服，“Luka……”他叹了一声就毫不犹豫地长驱直入，第一下就捅到了底。

Luka抽着气发出了一声略带痛楚的呻吟，即使做了扩张，Marcin的尺寸还是让他难受了一阵。他喊着Marcin的名字，抱怨着说了些荤话，他当然没有压抑自己的音量，甚至是故意叫得大声。

Marcin俯下身凑到他耳边小声说：“如果不是事先知道，你喊得我都快对自己充满信心了。”

Luka瞥着Marcin衣领上的金色装饰线，“为什么不呢？”他同样小声回应，“我并没有夸大什么。”

“在知道你的演技有多优秀之后，我很难相信。”Marcin说完一记用力的顶弄直撞到Luka的敏感点。

Luka几乎是立刻尖叫起来：“啊！Marcin！太深了！”他饶有兴致地看到Marcin红了脸，这个在战场上呼风唤雨的人脸红得如同初次恋爱一般，连他那身整齐挺括的军装都撑不起他业已丢盔卸甲的气势了。

Luka更加恶意地戏弄起来，“啊！对！就是那里！再来！你真是太棒了……”直到Marcin受不了吻住他的嘴才让他停了下来。但是无所谓，反正他确信想听的人一定听够了。

Marcin恋恋不舍地离开Luka的嘴唇，这个吻让Luka安静了不少，他半闭着眼睛躺在床上，脸也有点红，一副任人摆布样子。Marcin忍不住再次吻了下去。他的手从Luka的衬衫下摆里伸进去，摩挲着Luka的后腰。刚才他就把Luka握枪的手按在这里，却也因为那样紧张的冲突而无暇好好欣赏这一段旖旎的诱惑。杀手的腰敏感又有力，指尖划过的地方肌肉本能地绷紧，引得Marcin越发得寸进尺。

他们交换了一个又一个的吻，慵懒深长的，细碎清浅的，接吻时的抽插也慢下了不少，Luka挺了挺腰催促道：“Marcin，快。”

军人的体格让Marcin不吝啬于满足Luka这个小小的要求。Luka衬衫上最后一颗扣子在这样的蹂躏摧残下崩溃了，原本就松松垮垮挂着的衣服彻底散开，他露出的皮肤又给Marcin的冲动点了一把火。

Marcin低下头亲吻Luka的锁骨，然后一路往下，舔弄吮吸他硬挺的乳头，逼出Luka更多的呻吟。

Luka原本环绕在Marcin背上的手悄然滑落，还没碰到自己急需释放的阴茎就被Marcin不由分说地按在了床上。Marcin用力得仿佛他的手里有枪似的，明明他还没摸到呢。

“Marcin，我快到了。”Luka祈求着，他那根东西被他们的身体夹在中间，硬到胀痛，他挺着腰，蹭着Marcin的小腹，企图多少获得一点慰藉，或者获得Marcin的怜悯。军服外套不够柔软，对于过于敏感的性器而言并不舒服，也远远不够满足他。不能释放的感觉是一种折磨，快感成了最难以忍受的东西。

“你是想要我的手，还是想要点更好的？”Marcin垂下眼不带表情地挑衅。

Luka的喉结滚动了一下，不再继续说话了。他忍得十足辛苦。Marcin顶在他身体里射了出来，这种刺激也生生把他带上了高潮，他甚至没有用手刺激，精液就随着高潮慢慢泄了出来。这感觉比用手好太多。然而还没完，更多的快感从他下身传来，他的思维空白了几个瞬间才意识到Marcin正在帮他口交。之前的高潮让他的身体异常敏感，性器上的快感也被百倍千倍地放大，他的意识很快被淹没在这片无边际的深海中。等他回过神来的时候只觉得喉咙很疼，他在意识熄灭后把自己喊哑了。而Marcin挂着一脸白浊对他笑着，一身军装依然整齐挺括得如同在宴会里，只是领子上落了几点湿渍。要不是刚才释放得太彻底，光是看到这一幕他就能再硬一次。但这种时候他能做的只是凑过去再给Marcin一个吻而已。

他们在床上躺了一会之后便不得不去把自己弄干净。花洒里落下的水敲在瓷砖上，水珠四溅的声音掩住他们的低语。

“我怎么知道你说的是不是真的？”Luka怀疑地问。他和Marcin相互坦白了很多东西，但即使如此，即使Marcin显然是有意救了他，他还是不能轻易相信Marcin是潜伏在这里的间谍。

“如果不是，我为什么要救你？”Marcin有些无奈。

“也许你只是想获得我的信任，然后让我带回一个虚假的情报。”他必须谨慎，即使Marcin已经将之后的作战计划告诉了他，他也不能这样随意地相信。

“作战计划是不是真的，你们又不是没有侦察兵。”Marcin叹了口气，“还是说，即使我救了你，你还是必须完成你的任务。”

Luka犹豫了，Marcin救了他，无论Marcin的身份到底如何，是敌方军官或是己方卧底，他都不想再继续他的任务。但如果就这样停下任务，他又怎么知道这整件事是不是对方计划中的一部分，目的就是为了让他放弃暗杀，并且帮助他们传递用以搅局的错误信息。

“如果你觉得，权衡之下，我应该死的话，那就做出你的选择吧。”Marcin不再说服他，“我没有更多证据来证明自己的身份。”

Luka知道很多卧底为了更深入安全地潜伏，会彻底擦除自己的过去，只留下一个编造的身份，如果Marcin没有骗他，那他就是这样一个人，所以才会发生没人知道他的真实身份，甚至把他当做真正的敌人列入暗杀名单的事，但这也正意味着Marcin的潜伏是成功的——如果他没有说谎的话。

Luka飞快地在脑子里权衡了一下各种可能性，他可以杀了Marcin，一切如常，就当之前他们之间发生过的事都不存在，这是对他来说最保险的选择，他可以不对任何节外生枝的结果负责，只要他完成任务，其他事都与他无关。或者他不杀Marcin，带回Marcin给他的作战计划，如果Marcin骗了他，他们的侦察兵至少可以阻止更大的悲剧，这就只是一次失败的刺杀，而他侥幸全身而退；如果他们的侦察兵证实Marcin没有骗他，那么他们必然会获胜，这是比暗杀一个敌方军官更巨大的成功。相信Marcin当然有风险，但暗杀任务本来就有无法完成的风险，相比那些失手被擒的糟糕局面，他现有的选项都已经足够幸运了。

他直直地看进Marcin的眼睛，Marcin同样坚定地和他对视，他决定赌一把Marcin眼里的真诚不是过于精湛的演技，“行，那就按你说的来。”

他们已经洗了足够久，他们当然不需要洗这么长时间的澡。Marcin在得到Luka的回答后打算去关水，Luka突然按住他的手，电光石火间他脑子里掠过了一些令他不安的东西，他还没想清楚是什么，但行动比意识更快，“你跟我一起走吧。”他说。

Marcin转开视线：“我不能走。”

“为什么？”

“我不是一个人在这里，如果我突然离开，会让其他人陷入危险。”Marcin有条不紊地说，他彻底收起了随性的态度，认真冷静地让Luka觉得有些陌生，“而且，如果他们发现我离开，这份作战计划会立刻作废。为了保证一切顺利进行，我必须……”

Luka打断了他，他终于想清楚了刚才为何突然感到不安：“但你真的知道这意味着什么吗？如果这些真的如你所说，你们——他们是赢不了的，而你，你会继续被当成敌人，你会在战场上被针对，你会跟他们一起战败，你会……”他没有说下去，他不想说出那种恐怖的结局。

“我不会和他们一起战败，我只会和你们一起获胜。”Marcin拍了拍Luka的脖子，“我的战败正是另一种胜利。如果我必须扮演好我的角色来让这一切顺利发生，那我就会一直继续下去直到任务完成。”

Luka没有更好的理由来说服Marcin己一起逃跑，于是不再说话。

“别这样。”Marcin揉了揉Luka表情僵硬的脸，“在你离开之前，让我至少能有一晚上的甜蜜吧，嗯？这个晚上才只过去一半呢。”

Luka点了点头，他的脸色并没有好转，但他答应道：“好。”

Marcin笑着关掉了水，抽过一条巨大的浴巾帮Luka擦干头发之后把他整个裹住，“我可没这么好的精力，我打算舒舒服服去睡一觉。但是你最好在这里留到明天天亮后我送你离开。”

Marcin在这一夜睡得很好，Luka却几乎没有睡着，他躺着不敢动，生怕打扰身边的人，各种纷乱的念头在他脑子里翻涌，让他无法入眠，好不容易有些睡意时，天已微亮。Luka干脆翻了个身打算坐起来。Marcin的手臂还搭在他的身上，这样的动作惊扰到了他，Marcin睡眼惺忪地问：“你要走了？这么早？”

Luka没说话，Marcin继续问，“不再睡一会？你不会一夜没睡吧？”

“我睡了一会。”Luka没有说实话。

“既然如此，那我也起床好了。”Marcin说着坐了起来，在床上打了个哈欠，伸了个懒腰，“但是距离供应早饭还有一会。”他们之前商量好要如常吃完酒店供应的早餐之后Luka再离开，这样他们看起来才是正常且从容的，他们不能惹起更多疑心。

Marcin洗漱完，又重新穿上了他的军装，等着Luka也换好衣服一起去吃早饭。Luka对着镜子整理自己领结的时候，Marcin突然开口：“那么，在去吃早饭之前，我可以请你再跳一支舞吗？”

Luka转过身，Marcin已经走到了他面前，帮他弄好领结，然后弯腰伸手，做出邀请的动作，一如前一晚他们在宴会上吧台边那样。Luka的手搭上了Marcin的肩，另一只手和他十指相扣。黑胶唱片转动起来，留声机里倾泻出流水般的音乐，窗帘后那一方玻璃也渐渐明亮起来，他们在房间里缓缓地转着圈，仿佛打算就这样一直跳到永远。

他们直到早餐快结束时才匆匆赶到，吃得也匆忙且沉默，Marcin把Luka送到街角，吻了吻他的额头，“那么，再见。”

“再见。”Luka回答。

**Author's Note:**

> 这其实应该是个BE，我都想好BE结尾了，但我没写到那里。所以无所谓吧。


End file.
